Better Together
by IceBlueWings
Summary: One-shot. GaLe. Gajeel would never leave her. He would follow her wherever she goes.


**Better Together**

There were a number of unexpected things that occur in Gajeel's life, such as being utterly defeated by Natsu, or becoming a member of Fairy Tail. Of course, he had just got over the surprise in just a day or two, but falling in love, and with a bookworm?

No, he didn't expect that the most. It took him days to admit it, and he's still trying to accept it completely. He never once thought of falling in love. He wanted strength. He wanted iron. He wanted to beat the crap out of Natsu and Laxus. He wanted to know where Metalicana is. He wanted to be the best.

He didn't want love. He didn't want a blue haired bookworm. He didn't want mushy, sugar-coated memories with anyone.

But all that was starting to change, especially when he could see that she was warming up to him, and he was doing the same. She didn't even feel nervous whenever she took a seat next to him. She wouldn't even think it's weird if she showed him a favourite part in one of the books she was reading. He didn't even mind, even though he barely paid any attention when she showed him, instead paying attention on her enthusiastic face.

He liked her company, and he knew that he dreaded a permanent loss of her presence. He liked it when he pushed her buttons and ticked her off. He liked it when there was a smile playing upon her lips as she told him that she would give him a treat if he did something nice for her. He liked it when the treat was 'Iron' from her magic. And he liked her magic that fit her personality so well.

Everyone knew Levy McGarden was sweet, friendly, caring, and everything good. She was probably the only person who was able to be close to him than anyone else, despite the fact that she had been terribly hurt by his own hands. So why did she deserve such a terrible end?

Why did someone from Phantom Lord have to appear nearby her, spouting bullshit about revenge and swearing that Gajeel would pay for betraying Phantom Lord?

Why did she have to be there? Why did she have to fight alongside Gajeel, who could have managed on his own? Why did she have to be so reckless, and caring, and concerned for him? Why did she have to wear out her small body and use her magic for something as pointless as this?

Why did she cover for him and have the revengeful man pierce her chest with his sword, coated with poison? Why was she smiling at him as she fell to the ground, blood spilling out of her body, her face growing pale, and her breaths turning into short gasps?

And why didn't he kill that man before all of this happened?

"W-Wait, let me heal her!" Wendy said desperately when Levy was brought back to the guild in a rush. This was the first time Gajeel panicked. The guild had been shocked when Gajeel returned with a wounded Levy, his voice desperate, begging for her recovery.

"We need to get Porlyusica!" Makarov said as he ordered a member to call for her.

Gajeel was near her bed, and he fell to his knees. How could this happen? How could this happen? He asked himself over and over again. It was all his fault. If only he had been more careful, and if only he had pushed her away from harm! If only he had done everything differently...

"Ga…jeel…?" He heard her raspy voice.

The poison was strong, and it was deteriorating her body. He looked at her. His eyes were frightened, for the very first time. His hands trembled. He didn't dare speak yet, but he knew he had to. "I-I'm here." He said, his voice in a frightened and concerned whisper.

She looked at him, and she gave a small smile. She took a short breath. "Are you…okay?"

His expression turned into upset. "Don't worry about me!" He said angrily. "Worry about yourself!"

She would have giggled if she had the strength to. Instead, she could only give a small grin. "Right…" She whispered, and he feared that she would leave soon. His heart pounded fast and hard against his chest, and he had never felt fear as strong as this in his life.

"I…I'm trying to heal her, but the poison…" Wendy said, tears brimming in her eyes as she continued.

Levy gave a small smile at Wendy. "Don't over…work yourself….Wendy." She gasped out. She looked at Gajeel again, the smile never fading. "I'm glad."

Glad for what? Glad that he's here? Glad that she's here? Glad that they were fighting together earlier? "For what, damn it…" He said, feeling his own emotions about to burst out.

"For…everything." She gasped out. "For…you…" Her eyebrows knitted in pain and sadness, even though her smile stayed. "I...met you." She added.

"Where's Porlyusica?" Makarov said angrily.

"Levy." Gajeel could only say.

She reached her frail hand out, and he instinctively caught it. "Ga…jeel…p-please," A tear fell from her eye. "E-Even if it's a…lie," She took a short breath. "Tell me…you love…me." She used whatever strength she had left to curl her fingers around his hand and clutch onto him. And then her eyes widened, and she held his hand tighter. Her brown orbs shined, but something about them felt hollow to him.

"Wh-Where…are you…? I…can't see." She sounded desperate and frightened. "I'm scared…!" She gasped out. Her fear affected him deeply, and he had no idea what he could do to help.

Gajeel held her hand tighter. The poison has taken her eyes; those beautiful eyes that loved to read. She whimpered, and it was as though she wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't even fall. The poison had left her eyes dull and lifeless, and she couldn't even cry about it.

Wendy's tears started to fall. "Levy!" Wendy cried out.

"Levy….Levy!" Gajeel called out to her as the smile faded from her face and her brown orbs looked straight ahead of her, but there was no doubt that she could no longer see anything. Her hands gripped his tighter, reassuring herself that Gajeel is beside her. "I'm here, don't worry. I'm here! Damn it, where's Porlyusica?" He yelled.

"Don't leave." She begged. "Don't…leave me yet…Gajeel." She raised her other hand to grip his hand that was holding her other hand, and Gajeel in turn held her hands, and he leaned down to her ear.

"I won't leave ever," He whispered close to her ear. "Levy, I love you." He whispered only for her to hear.

Levy gave a strangled sob as a small smile lit her face again. "T-Thank you, Gajeel." She whispered.

"It's not a lie." He said, his voice quivering. "It's not a lie. I love you so much, so don't you dare leave me." He begged.

Levy raised one her hands to place it against his cheek gently, caressing his face, and then to his messy hair, and then ever so gently, she placed her fingers against his lips. "Gajeel…" She whispered, and he made a sound in response. "I'm…sorry…" She choked. Her hands trembled, and the free hand that had been caressing his face dropped. He felt the hand that he gripped lose strength.

"Levy!" He cried out, desperate to do something, but he didn't know what he could do to make things better.

She closed her eyes. "I…can't see…or hear you…anymore…" She sobbed out. "I'm happy…you…love…" Her whole body was limp, and her expression faded. All life from her faded, and she was gone.

She's gone. He told himself in his mind, but his whole being refused to accept it. "No." He mumbled. Wendy broke into tears. Everyone else was silent in mourning, except for a few who cried for her. "She's not gone!" He yelled at them.

"Gajeel…s-she's…" Natsu wanted to say she isn't gone, just as they all wanted to believe, but this time even he knew it wasn't true. Natsu was holding a crying Lucy, trying hard himself not to cry, although it wasn't going well.

Gajeel cursed at Natsu and the rest. "She's not gone, Salamander! She's just…" He backed against a wall and slid down to the ground, burying his face in his hands that held hers for the last time. He didn't know what to do. "She's just sleeping…" He choked out, but he could see her figure laying on the bed, the image glaring right at him yet unbelievable.

No, no! She's fine! She's going to wake up next morning, read a book, tell him her favourite part, ask him to do something for her, and then she'll give him her iron with an irreplaceable smile. A smile without tears, without pain, without desperation…

Then he'd tell her he loves her, and then he'd hold her in his arms, and then he'd reassure her that he'd never leave her, and then he'd keep her close in his arms.

His red eyes flared, and he knew what exactly what he wanted.

He would follow her wherever she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I'll be honest, I cried a little when I wrote this. Especially when she said 'I'm scared!'. If I was in Gajeel's shoes I would be bawling my eyes out.

Reviews please? It's not a very long one-shot, but I hope it did good in terms of quality.


End file.
